The Phlegethon
by GreatDragonBolas90
Summary: This is my first fan fiction of the series RWBY so I'd really like some feedback on what you think about it. This story contains my own team so I hope that you enjoy them: Team CRNG (Carnage). Hope you enjoy the story and the world of Remnant which I'll make darker. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep Beep. Beep Beep._

The sound of a call coming over the personal terminal rang throughout the small apartment. The soft groan of a male was mixed in as he was awoken from his sleep. He sat up and swung his legs from the couch that he had fell asleep on placing his feet on the floor, he stands up stretching his arms out and over his head hearing his joints crack back into place before making his way across the room. With his first couple steps he lunges over three bumps that were covered by several blankets. When he was in the clear he made his way over to the terminal sitting down in a chair and presses a key to answer the call.

"Yes, yes. Who is it?" ask the still half-asleep male.

"This is General Ironwood speaking. Did I disturb your sleep Crimson?" replied the General as a cold joke.

Crimson gave a yawn and covers his mouth. "Oh no, not at all. I knew that it was you and just decided to take my time to answer your call."

The General only gave a cold stare at Crimsons humor. "You know that I'm never in the mood for jokes young man. I have a mission for Team CRNG." He leaned back in his chair and interlocked his fingers. "You'll be receiving your orders within the hour and I'll expect nothing less from you. Ironwood out."

The screen goes black as the General signed off as Crimson gave a soft sigh and rubs the back of his head before standing back up giving his arms another stretch. He makes his way back over to the three bumps in the other room kneeling down and reaching out to shake one bump then moving to the other two. "Girls, girls. Time to wake up."

The three bumps moved slightly as one voice spoke up with a soft groan. "What time is it?"

"Like I said before, it's time to wake up.

Another voice spoke up from under the blankets. "No, like what time is it on the clock."

Crimson looked up at the clock that was above the couch that he was sleeping on. "It's after 5 a.m."

There were three groans under the blankets as the third girl finally spoke up. "Give us a few more hours."

He reaches down grabbing a hold of the blankets and starts trying to pull them off but the girls pull them back down not wanting to leave their warm spot. "Come on girls, we've been given a mission."

"Who cares about a stupid mission?" asked the first girl.

"We don't." replied that other two girls at the same time.

Crimson finally gave up and let go of the blankets as he stands up and makes his way towards the kitchen turning on the light. "Alright, I guess that you girls don't want any breakfast then." He opened up the cupboard pulling out a quick bake mix package placing it on the counter then opens the fridge taking out a thawed out tenderloin laying it on a cutting board. "Guess I'll have some maple scones and venison chips all to myself."

In a flash the blankets flew up into the air as the females dashed up to the counter with each of them sitting on a stool. He gave a soft smile as he see the three faunus' sitting down with their tails wagging since he knew that they loved his cooking. Since the girls were just asleep they were only wearing their bras and panties but Crimson only shook his head lightly as he started to take out several utensils to begin their breakfast.

As Crimson was making breakfast he spoke to the girls. "Don't forget to get cleaned up before we go on mission girls."

All three of them sat up straight in their seats and spoke in one voice. "Yes Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the bullheads twin engines roared as Team CRNG were sitting in the transport only to be bounced a couple of times from the sudden gust of oncoming wind. CRNG had their eyes closed trying to get a bit more sleep before they were dropped off at their destination. After an odd bounce made Crimson open his eyes as he looked around he gave a soft smile when he sees two of the faunus leaning against both of his shoulders and the third laid across their laps. He turned his head to the right as he slowly brought his hand up trying not to wake up the faunus and lightly pats her head feeling her soft hair.

This was a cat faunus by the name of Rei Skordeman; she stood at 5'6'' with a light tanned skin and black hair that went down her back stooping at her waist was in a ponytail. She also had brown cat ears that matched her skin that were black at the tips in perfect triangles, that same can be said about her tail but with the black appearing at the last eight inches of her tail. Behind her closed eyelids were seemingly spooky lime green eyes the kind you didn't want to see in a dark alley.

Crimson then turned to the left and softly rubbed the heads of the other two faunus that were still asleep. These two were wolf twins Naomi and Giselle Verne. Naomi the oldest was snow white with a mix of charcoal grey that was mixed into her tail. She also had a black streak in her shoulder length hair. While her younger sister was just her opposite, she was black with a light mix of white on her tail and a streak in her short hair. They both stood at around 5'10'' and only common characteristic that they shared were their blue eyes that were as if they had been crafted from the most beautiful of sapphires.

After several more minutes the co-pilot came out and explained that they were close to the dropped off so Crimson had to wake up the girls even though it would make them groggy. Their drop off was a clear spot in the Forever Fall Forest. The bullhead just hovered over the tree line as the side door opens and the green light shines giving CRNG the signal to jump. CRNG jumps out with them landing feet first as Crimson puts his hand up in the air and moves it in a circle telling the pilot to leave.

As the bullhead fades out over the tree line CRNG starts walking to meet up with a squad of Atlesian soldiers and knights just a few miles away.

"Why did the General have to send us out here when he already has a squad here, it doesn't make any sense?" asked Giselle finally breaking the silence sounding a little bored already.

"He said that there was a village in the forest that is supposed to be harboring wanted criminals and he wanted us to only back up his soldiers in case of trouble that's all." replied Crimson. "Besides by faster we get done the sooner we can go and have some fun."

"Can we go to Vale for some shopping?" asked Naomi

Crimson gave a soft chuckle. "Of course of course, just be sure not to ask too much that it'll break the bank." He looked over at the silent Rei who was walking next to him. "You are being unusually quiet today Rei, is something the matter?"

She looked up with a confused look on her face. "I'll have to agree with Giselle, something just doesn't seem right about this."

"Just remember to keep your concentration here and now where it belongs."

"Yes Sir." She replied as Crimson placed his hands in the outer pockets of his heavy furred collared long trench coat that reached close to his ankles he felt the Twins take each of his arms in theirs smiling sweetly at him with their tails wagging as Rei simply huffs while she watches them. "And you two best remember that we are on a mission and not a picnic so you better behave."

The Twins frowned at Rei then looked up at their leader. "Rei is being bossy again Sir, she has no sense of humor" they both said to him as Rei's face started to turn red and her ears fold down thinking that she might get a scolding.

"Now now you two, in this case I'll have to agree with Rei on this." Replied Crimson perking Rei's ears back up as the Twins' folded down. He then brought a hand up softly patting their heads making all three of them smile. "And I know that you three will make me proud."

After walking for over an hour they finally meet up with the Atlesian squad that is just outside of the targeted village. As CRNG walks around there were whispers among the soldiers, then going through a quick briefing they started to make their way into the village being lead by a snotty Captain. When they arrive they search all the houses and gather everyone into the center of the village.

The Captain then spoke to all villagers. "We know that you have some high level criminals here and I want to know just where they are." The only answer that he got was silence. "Very well, then you all will be made an example of for anyone who commits treason." The Captain then turns to his soldiers. "Set fire to the entire village then exterminate all the citizens."

A gasp broke though the crowd as the chief elder stepped forward. "You can't do this to us, we've done nothing wrong."

The Captain smacked the back of his hand against the elders face knocking him to the ground shocking everyone making Crimson step up speaking his mind. "Captain, aren't you at least satisfied that there is no one here and that the intelligence was wrong?"

The Captain turned to Crimson. "No, not in the least. Since that wasn't all of our orders."

"What do you mean? My team wasn't given anything more orders?" asked Crimson starting to get frustrated.

"Of course not, because we were to told that you would follow all our orders to the letter since you are working with us?"

Crimson took in a deep breath then slowly exhaled standing up straight placing his hands in his pockets. "Girls, whose orders do you, follow?"

Heels clicked behind him as his team stood upright speaking in one voice. "Yours Crimson, Sir."

"And would you walk through the fires of Tartarus if I ordered you too?"

"In our bare feet Sir."

Crimson extended his arm out in the Captains direction as a red blade appeared from the sleeve of his jacket and grips the hilt taking a stance making the other soldiers nervous. "Ready girls?"

All three of them drew their own weapons reading themselves each with a grin on their face. "Ready when you are Sir, just say the word."

"Then I think it's time that we had some fun girls." He lunges at the Captain while the Captain gives out a scream that made the crows in the trees take flight and start cawing.


	3. Chapter 3

After the incident in the village the villagers spoke truthfully to them that there wasn't anyone that the Atlesian squad was looking for and thanked them for saving them. CRNG escorted them to the villagers new safe haven that was deeper in the forest where there was a natural electronic interference that only a limited people even dared to go. When CRNG deemed that the villagers were safe then started to make their way back to the city. After almost two hours of walking through the forest back within eyesight of the city the only one that wasn't groaning from all the walking was Crimson. When they all reached a small clearing with some stumps the girls sat down and pulled their weapons out as Rei and Naomi moaned.

Rei groaned as she looked over her long sword. "I don't like this; I shouldn't have stained my Jormungand with those knights motor oil." Referring to her sword that can change into a bladed whip. "It's just not honorable."

Naomi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you have no idea. It'll take us hours to clean up our weapons after all that."

Crimson chuckled softly as he flipped the bottom of his coat up so he can sit on a stump looking over at them. "Come now girls, you know for a fact that you'd rather have motor oil on your blades than innocent blood any day of the week."

"True, but you don't have to worry about that with your special ability Crimson." Replied Naomi only to get a light smack on the back of her head from Rei.

"Now you know that he doesn't consider himself special."

Crimson stepped in between them before they started to go at each other's throats. "Alright, that's enough you two. Since we're going to need a new place to stay for awhile let's try to lower the tension." The two just huffed and looked away from each other. "I know, the first one that reaches the city first can sleep up in bed with me for the night."

All three of them perked up looking at him with eyes full of glee like kids in a candy store. "Can it be for two nights?" They all asked at the same time.

Crimson brought his hand up under his chin in a thinking manner looking up over the trees. "Hmmm….emmm….mmmm." Looks back at them seeing their tails wagging back and forth seeing the excitement in their eyes. "Oh, alright. Two nights."

In a flash the girls picked up their things and started running towards the city in a mad dash. Crimson stood up seeing them take off and flings his right arm forward in the girls' direction as three red ropes appeared out of his sleeve and wrap around their waists. He digs his feet in the ground bracing himself as all three pull against him with all their might while he holds onto his right wrist feeling his arm shaking. The ground beneath him gives way and he starts getting pulled by all three of them leaving two trails of upturned soil in his wake.

"Whoa mules, I said whoa!" Crimson yells out while he's being pulled ducking his head dodging incoming branches from trees. His foot clips a stone that was in the ground flinging him forward and the only thing that he could think of at the moment was _"Oh hell"_ as his face plants into the ground with his arm still up and being dragged across the forest.

When the girls' finally stopped and started to argue with each other about who was the winner they didn't realize that their leader was behind them laying on the ground all dirty from being dragged across the forest. When they finally look at Crimson as they plead their case saying how that "she" was the winner and not being concerned for his welfare. He slowly stood back up on his feet hearing his joints crack back into place glaring at them as they all held onto each other since they knew that they were in trouble.

Crimson mumbled softly as he walks through the streets with his hands in his pockets while the girls' walked behind him with their tails between their legs. He makes a turn going into a bar named The Double Down passing other customers and sits up at the counter with the girls' sitting around him.

A blonde bartender came over to them as she was placing clean glasses on the shelves. "And what can I get for you Sir and your party?"

Crimson looked over at her. "I hear you're a woman of many friends."

She hesitated for a moment before answering. "Thousand friends, too few."

He gave a light smile. "You have enemies?"

"One enemy, one too many." She replied while putting away a few more glasses.

He chuckled softly. "It's always a pleasure to seeing you Yang, how have things been working out?"

"Things have been doing well and what the hell happened to you? You look like two miles of bad road." She looked him over seeing that his clothes was a mess then flicks her head up slightly towards the TV that was on the wall reporting the local news. "Did you have a little fun out in the forest since I know your handy work so well? So you finally defected from Ironwood huh."

"You know as well as I do, I'm all for keeping the world in balance but I'm not going to kill an innocent village just to make a political statement. That's too much even for my standards." He leaned forward placing his jaw on his knuckles.

Yang gave a giggle as she leaned close to him looking deep into his icy blue eyes with her own lilac. "So, even the great Crimson has his standards huh. Crimson Wölfe Blut; the Phlegethon, the Blood River. "

"You flatter me too much Yang, but we are going to need a place to stay for awhile."

She tosses him a key. "That's for the apartment across the street; I'm hardly there anyways so you can make yourselves at home." She walks back over placing out four glasses filling them with water. "So, has Queen or Knight been able to make contact with you?"

He shook his head no. "It seems that she isn't interested in me and as for him, if he hurts my girls when they refuse to work with him then I'll stick my hand up his ass that he'll be an adorable hand puppet." Takes a drink from his glass and stands up. "Alright girls', time to go and..." groaned softly. "unwind."

All three of them gulped down their water then stand up giving a bow to Yang thanking her for the drink as he places a bill on the counter as payment. Yang gives them a wave goodbye as CRNG walked out of the bar going across the street as the street lights start to turn on signaling the end of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of running water coming from the bathroom can be heard since Crimson was in the shower washing off the dirt that he gathered from being dragged across the forest. The girls' all huddled each other while sitting on the couch with only light coming from the hallway and listening to the shower running since they were still upset for what they did by letting their emotions get the better of them. After several minutes Crimson turned the shower off stepping out grabbing a towel and dries himself off before wrapping himself in another dry towel since he didn't have an extra change of clothes. He opens the door and makes his way to the living room where the girls' were turning on the light then sits down on an extra chair looking over at them as they tucked their ears down.

Crimson took in a deep breath then slowly exhaled. "Girls, next time you can show a little more self control when I do something like that again."

They all nodded their heads in agreement as Giselle looked over at Crimson seeing his heavily scarred chest and arms. "Umm… Crimson, can you tell us just how you can do the things you can.?" She asked while she twiddled her thumbs as Rei and Naomi looked at her with a surprised look on their faces.

He gave a light sigh and crossed his arms. "Very well then, guess I should start in the beginning." He put his hand out and dug his middle finger nail into the palm of his hand drawing blood from the cut then opened his hand up forming three dark red balls and lightly wiggles his fingers as if making them float in the air in tune with their movement. "My body is infused with a very rare kind of natural dust known as Oblivion, which can only be made under extreme measures in a similar way to diamonds but with the ingredients being several kinds of dust." The girls' listened carefully. "I was in an accident when I was little; I was attacked by an Ursa that had ventured too far out from the Emerald Forest, it slashed its claw at me knocking me into a dust vein. The first thing that I grabbed onto with my bloodied hand with what appeared to be just a black rock was this rare dust. As soon as I touched it the dust merged with me and I was able to make my way out to safety."

Rei brought her hand up to her chin. "So, just what can you do with your abilities?"

Crimson gave a few quick flicks of his fingers turning the three balls into shards and tossing them into the girls' direction which they easily blocked since he wasn't even trying. "At the moment bladed weapons and some tendrils, although if I use too much I do become weaker." He looked over at the clock. "Alright girls' I'm going to get some sleep, you three can take the bedroom and I'll sleep here on the couch."

Naomi grumbled softly. "Are you still mad about being dragged through the forest?"

"Yes, I am since you three ruined my best coat." Leaned forward to the coffee table lifting his torn coat up showing it to them.

"It's just a stupid coat." Naomi softly replied under her breath.

The girls' lay on the bed all cuddled up together in a tight ball keeping warm. As Naomi reached and lightly nudges Rei to get her attention since she couldn't get what they all just heard out of her mind.

"Hey Rei?" Naomi softly whispered. "What was it like when you first met Crimson?" There was no reply. "If you don't want to talk about it that's ok." She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes.

"My father was a human and my mother was a faunus." Rei replied. "So, I had a very rough time growing up, all of the hate and prejudice. Eventually it became too much for my parents and they killed themselves. I lived on the streets scrounging up what I could to survive and beating the crap out of anyone who just even looked at me the wrong way. I was just so angry with the world that I wanted to join the White Fang when I was old enough, so on my way to one of the secret recruitment centers I was jumped by several of people that I had beaten up before. One of them pulled a rusty knife out wanting to cut me up and that was the most that I've been ever scared in my life. That was when Crimson showed up and must've used his ability to stop them, he showed me such kindness that no one had ever given to me before. From that day I've always been faithful to him since he's given me something that I've always wanted; happiness."

"Wow, that's really something Rei." Giselle yawned softly joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that things have worked out for you. I'm glad to you as a teammate and Crimson as my leader." Naomi rolled back over smiling at Rei hugging both her and Giselle close.

Crimson who was laying on the couch who could hear them talking gave a sweet caring smile before pulling a blanket up before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The sizzling and smell of bacon fills the apartment waking up the girls' since Crimson woke up early to start making breakfast. They slowly sneaked out of the bedroom making their way towards the dining room and peeked their heads up on the table where most of breakfast was already prepared: orange juice, hash browns, scrambled eggs, pecan and maple scones. Giselle reached up trying to sneak a scone from the plate as Crimson smacks the steel spatula on the counter as if saying _not yet._ When he was finished with the bacon placing the strips on the plate and taking it over to the dinner table then standing behind a chair while the girls' join him. When everyone was ready they all say down together getting a serving of food that was in front of them before passing it around until everyone had what they wanted to eat.

With everyone busy eating breakfast it was Rei who broke the silence. "So, since me and Crimson have told our story, so what's yours? How did you both meet Crimson?" As she refers to Naomi and Giselle.

Naomi and Giselle both looked at each other then back at Crimson and Rei before Naomi decides to speak. "Well, we were both raised in an orphanage in Mistral from a very young age until it was closed by from lack of funding when we were in our teens. Then we lived on the street until we've learned our semblances' were we started to use our abilities for more selfish needs. After a while we were targeted by faunus slave traffickers that brought us to Vale. We were camped out in the forest just south of Mountain Glenn where Crimson was training when he helped us by killing the traffickers and bringing us safely into the city. For that we're forever loyal to him."

"Well, that's a really interesting story and I'm glad to have you both as family." Replied Rei giving the twins a sweet smile as she finished eating.

Crimson stood up taking the dirty dishes placing them in the dishwasher before bringing out some paper plates with dessert placing them in front of the girls. "Here you go girls' a special treat for you three." The girls' smiles happily at him and thanked him as he went over towards the door. "I'm going out for a while girls' so behave and don't let anyone in besides me or anyone from Team RWBY." He opened the door locking it behind him then walked out.

Crimson walked around downtown going to various clothing stores looking for a new coat that he liked. After looking for a couple hours he found one that was very similar to the one he had earlier but the new one was made from tough Goliath leather making it more durable and the fur collar was made from the fur of an alpha Beowolf. When he steps out of the store he makes his way to a small movie theater and pays the teller for a ticket for a movie that he had wanted to see for a while.

Crimson sat down in an aisle seat looking around seeing that no one was around then looked up at the previews that were on the screen. He leaned back in the seat and placed his hands on his lap as he felt a light breeze in the quiet theater. "Impressive, you mask your presence well. Flawless timing perfect control, you have great skills. I would applaud your abilities." After he spoke he felt a feminine hand lightly caress his cheek from behind him. He turned around looking up at a black hair woman with fiery amber eyes.

"I'm impressed that you were able to detect me so easily. I have been keeping an eye on you for some time. Just been waiting for the perfect opportunity." Spoke the woman.

"And I've wondered what has taken you so long, Cinder." Replied Crimson as Cinder just gave a smile towards him.

"I have just been interested in your abilities and wondered if you'd be willing to share your secret?"

He gave a soft chuckle placing his elbow on top of the seat then rests his jaw on his knuckles looking at her. "Were you going to ask nicely or force it out of me?" Taking in a deep breath and slowly exhales letting out a massive wave of his aura in the surrounding area forcing two more people out of the shadows. He looked over at the other two recognizing them as Emerald and Mercury then looked back up at Cinder. "You shouldn't do that next time, they could get seriously hurt."

Cinder only gave a smile at Crimson. "It was just a precaution since I didn't want any unnecessary circumstances."

He stood up from his seat and started to make his way to the exit. "You should've thought of that before you brought your crew along with you." At the entrance of the hallway he let out another wave of his aura making Emerald and Mercury brace themselves then as she looked up she finds that throwing knifes have them both pinned against the wall. Crimson turned back at Cinder giving her a light bow of his head never leaving eye contact. "Adieu Madame and next time I won't be such a gentleman." Giving her a devilish grin with a mixture of murderous aura before walking out of the theater.

After he left Cinder when over and pulled the knifes out with her magic. Emerald landed on the ground kneeling down lightly coughing. "I didn't think that he had that much power, more than enough to cancel out my semblance."

Mercury groaned since a knife cut one of the major hydraulic lines in his prosthetic leg. "Even with that last throw, I don't know if he was just lucky or too damn smart."

"It would seem that he is a little of both, he was able to detect me without any trouble." Cinder pondered. "And then take you both out without any hesitation."

Emerald stood back up on her feet holding Mercury on her shoulder. "Should we remove him from the equation Cinder?"

"No, if he was in the mood he would've just killed you both the first time he noticed you. Besides that just makes him all the more…" She gave a smile. "Desirable."


	6. Chapter 6

After several hours Crimson made his way back home, making his way up the stairs he could hear laughing from the apartment where they're living. He carefully placed his hand on the doorknob slowly turning it and pushing the door open, when he stepped inside he felt two blades pressed up against his throat; one was from a rapier and the other was from a scythe. He gave a soft sigh since he knew that he was caught off guard.

"Always check your corners, you never know just what might behind them." Spoke the owner of the rapier.

The scythe wielder giggled softly. "It's been awhile since we've been able to get the drop on you. You're so easy to get when you're too focused."

Crimson looked to both sides knowing them both as Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. "And it's always great to see you both as well. Is it just you two or is everyone here?"

"Yup, everyone's here. Yang told us that you staying here so I decided that we should drop by and make you all feel homey." Ruby collapsed her scythe and placed it in the holder behind her back while Weiss sheathed her own sword.

Weiss started to walk towards the kitchen. "We did bring some treats for you; especially some chocolate chip…" looks down at an empty plate on the counter. "Damn it Ruby, I told you not to eat them. You have more than enough cookies at home."

Rubys face turned red as she twiddled her thumbs. "But you always make the best cookies Weiessy."

Hearing that made Weiss' face turn red from blushing so hard. "Don't… don't say that in front of other people."

"Aww, are you two getting all lovey-dovey in the kitchen?" Yang poked her head out making Ruby and Weiss both shrieked from being startled. She leaned up against the wall as another figure appeared and wrapped her arm around Yangs leaning her head against Yangs shoulder. "Hehe, don't tell me that you're getting into it too Blake."

Blake smiled up at Yang. "And don't say that you don't like it love." Making Yang give a light chuckle.

"Alright, alright. This kitchen wasn't built for five people so let's go into the living room ladies." Said Crimson as the others agreed with him. They all made their way into the other room while he sat down on the couch as Rei, Naomi, and Giselle got up and lay on his lap. "I'll get right to the point. Queen made contact with me."

There was a silence before Ruby spoke up. "Were you able to get any information from her?"

Giving Ruby a light punch in the arm Weiss replied. "You dunce, did you really think that she'd give out anything?"

"No, it's alright Weiss." Crimson spoke up. "It seemed that she was more interested in me. She even had Emerald and Mercury there as well."

Yang groaned softly. "Those two are always causing trouble, when I get my hands on him I'm gonna turn his legs into a giant pretzel." The comment made every laugh.

"Anyways, we're going to have to come up with a plan. I believe that she already has something in mind.

The windows get smashed in as several gas canisters land into the living room filling the room with knock out gas making it difficult for everyone to breath. Team RWBY made their way out through the windows searching for the perpetrators as Team CRNG slowly lost consciousness falling on the floor.

Crimson coughed violently as he awoken from the attack looking out the window seeing that it was night then stumbled around searching through the apartment finding no sign of his team. He made his way out of the apartment into the street were a dust gun gets pressed up against his throat from a member of the White Fang.

"Come on man, stick it to him!" Yelled out the grunt to another that appeared holding a knife in his hand.

"Hold him still or I might get you by mistake." Replied the other grunt preparing himself to strike.

Crimson lifted the gun just enough for him to smack his head against the grunt cracking his mask causing him to drop his gun making it go off from hitting the ground as the other charged thrusting the knife towards Crimson. Crimson moved to the side making the grunt miss with the knife as Crimson grabs the grunts wrist twisting it back making him drop the knife and gets an elbow to the side of the face from Crimson knocking him onto the ground yelling in pain. Crimson moves onto the other grunt who manage to get back to his feet with the gun but tries to fire but the gun was jammed from the empty cartridge being stuck in the chamber. Crimson grabbed the gun by the barrel and swings it smacking it against the grunts knee causing him to collapse in pain.

He grabbed both of them by their ankles. "You're coming with me." Dragging them both down a dark alley while they clawed at the ground and screamed their lungs out in sheer terror.

The sound of punches landing on skin came from a work shed only lit by the moon. One of the White Fang was strapped in a chair while the other was slumped against the wall. Crimson was beating the one by the wall holding him up by the collar punching him in his already swollen face. He dropped the grunt on the floor the walks over to the one in the chair pulling up another one and sits down in front of the grunt.

"Now, you are going to tell me what I want to know." There was a silence as Crimson reached forward grabbing one of the grunts fingers snapping it back causing the grunt to yell out in pain. Crimson tapped on the grunts chin. "Look up here, stay up here. Now, where is the rest of my team?" Grabs another finger snapping it back making the grunt scream. "Where!?"

"In our base…they're being held there since… Adam has plans for them."

Crimson pulled a map out sticking a marker into the grunts mouth. "Now, you're going to point out where it is and it better be there. Because if it's not, I'm going to come back and break a bone for each mile and believe me I will take the scenic route."

The grunt leaned forward marking the spot on the map before spitting the marker out. "It's right there, I'm not lying." Crimson stood up placing the map in his pocket and slowly walked around the grunt as he still pleads. "I'm not lying man, I'm not lying!" Crimson then smashed his elbow against the side of the grunts head with so much force that it knocks the grunt over crashing onto the floor still tied in the chair.

Crimson slowly exhaled as he made his way back to the other grunt as he looked at Crimson. "Screw you man, he told you what you wanted. I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh, that's alright." Crimson replied as he clenched his fist cracking his knuckles. "I…" He raised his fist in the air. "Believe him."

"No, no. Noooooooo!"


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of heels clicking in the hallway echoed along with the sound of jewelry chiming with each step. Cinder made her way towards a heavy fortified door that was guarded by White Fang members as they stood at attention when she stood in front of them. One of the guards unlocked the door as she walked in looking over of the rest of Team CRNG who were strapped to gurneys and blindfolded. She walked around the room going by each one lightly caressing their cheeks before walking back out and having the door locked. She made her way back down the hallway going back from where she came going into a different room that looked like a training center where she saw Adam Taurus sitting in the middle of the room with his hands in his lap.

"What news you have for me human?" He asked turning his head slightly around towards Cinder.

"My strategy is working perfectly, it will only be a matter of time before he comes looking for the rest of his team. He cares too much for them and that is his weakness."

"Do you really believe that you will be able to contain him, knowing just how powerful he is?" He stood up and started walking towards her.

"We have what he wants; he'll be a good boy." She gave a soft smile.

Walking across the roof tops with several duffel bags around his shoulders Crimson looked down at the spot that was marked on the map that was an abandoned factory. He looked down seeing several guards around the premises and tossed one of the bags through the window and sat down on the roof looking over everyone.

Adam and Cinder made their way to the conference room after hearing of a bag came through the window that was addressed to him. They both entered the room where Emerald and Mercury were sitting in some chairs with the bag on the table. Adam reached down taking the note of the bag that has his name on it.

"'Open it.' Is all it says?" Adam said as he read the note.

Mercury leaned forward grabbing the zipper opening the bag. There was a stench that was so horrific that it made Emerald run for the trash can and start throwing up. He reached in handing Adam another note that was in the bag. He read the note then crumbled and tossed it on the floor as he storms out of the room.

Cinder bent over picking the note up, uncrumbled and read it out to everyone. "'I am coming for you next.'"

Adam was on his scroll trying to get a report from another that he could get in contact with but with all his efforts when he talks to anyone the line gets cut off in mid conversation. He finally decided that he would meet him and started walking up the stairs.

As Crimson made his way through the building knocking out every White Fang member he came across he came into the assembly room that had several fully armed members. He took his time slowly stalking them one at a time as he took out the first one letting the others hear his screams making them terrified of their situation. Slowly taking out each member made the others much more scared and shoot at anything that startles them. When it was down to only one, Crimson stood up and made his way over to him from behind then lightly tapped his shoulder.

The soldier turned around trembling and pointed the gun at Crimson. "Fffffffffffreeze, ssssssssssstay where you are." Crimson raised his hand up and put his index finger into the barrel of the gun. Still shaking the soldier closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger.

"Aww, out of bullets?" Crimson said when there was only silence making the soldier open his eyes and pull on the trigger franticly but nothing happened since he was indeed out of ammo. The soldier fell to floor sobbing in sheer terror as Crimson dropped the gun on ground before slicing it into pieces before leaving the area.

After walking around Crimson made his way to the manager's office, as he placed his hand on the doorknob about to turn it as the door gets blown off its hinges in his direction pushing him back before he does a vertical slash cutting the door in half. A gunshot ran out as the butt of a sword smacks Crimson under the chin knocking him back down the hallway. Standing in the doorway clutching his weapon was Adam as he slowly walked towards Crimson.

Crimson stood back up and cracks his neck. "Well, nice to see you too Adam. I see you got my message."

"Indeed and I'm going to make sure that it doesn't come to true." Adam replied as he draws his sword pointing the tip at Crimson. "You're the one who's not going to leave here alive boy."

Crimson grinned. "You took the words right out of my mouth." He extended his arm out as his blood leaks out of his cuts morphing into a sword. They both ready themselves by taking their stances waiting for right moment to strike. They both knelt only slightly before they charge towards each other going for the one strike kill.

"Hold it right there you two." Spoke a female voice causing both Adam and Crimson to halt in their tracks looking over at the voice that happened to be Cinder. "Stand down Crimson or your team with face the consequences." Cinder tossed Crimson a scroll with a live video of Emerald and Mercury in the room with the rest of his team weapons in hand waiting for Cinders order.

Crimson groaned as he recalled his blood back into his body and sat down on his knees while several White Fang members arrived all fully armed as they take Crimson into their custody.


	8. Chapter 8

Cinder walked into a room where a White Fang member was looking at a video screen of Crimson who was sitting on his knees the middle of a small room. "So, how is our guest doing?"

"He's been in that position for the past three days, the only thing that moves is his tendrils that bring food to his mouth." Replied the soldier.

"We are just about ready to make the next move, hit him with the gas and when he's out strap him down to a gurney then wheel him to the medical center."

"Yes Ma'am." He flicked a couple switches that released knock out gas into the room and watched as Crimson slowly slumped over.

Crimson woke up blinded by medical lights and found himself tied down to chair. He looked around seeing that he was alone and various kinds of instruments. After some time a person walked in wearing scrubs and a face mask that picked up a syringe then poked it into a vein in Crimsons arm drawing blood. After that door opened behind Crimson even though he couldn't see but he could hear the growling of a Grimm. When he could see he saw two more people pulling in an alpha beowolf that was in a cage into the room. One of people that brought the Grimm in took a much stronger syringe and jabbed it into the Grimm drawing its own blood.

Finally a doctor appeared taking the two samples over to a microscope and starts doing tests. Cinder and Emerald walked in as Cinder made her way over to the doctor and Emerald stood by Crimson.

Cinder leaned over the shoulder of the doctor who was looking through the microscope. "Well, do you have any results?"

The doctor leaned back and spun around in his chair looking up at her. "Early signs are good; there was a perfect combining of both samples. It could be just as powerful as the Maidens but there have to be more testing…"

"There is no time for tests; if the signs are good then you will proceed." Cinder said cutting off the doctor. Cinder grabbed the syringe that had Crimsons blood and tosses it to Emerald. "Give it to the Grimm."

"Yes Ma'am." Emerald replied as she caught the syringe walking over to the beowolf and stabs the needle into its back injecting Crimsons blood into the Grimm.

The beowolf howls and growls after Emerald gives it the shot banging around the cage making the steel bars slowly start to bend. It groaned softly before falling on the floor. Everyone in the room looked as the Grimm slowly started to get humanlike characteristics before it sat back up then ran into the side of the cage trying to grab at anything that it could reach growling and snarling more ferociously than it had before.

The doctor stared in awe looking at the mutated Grimm. "Remarkable, simply remarkable."

"Just what the hell happen? It looks even worse than before." Said Emerald as she backed up to where Cinder was.

Cinder smiled as she placed her hand on Emeralds shoulder. "What you have just seen is what happened when you give a dose of this young man's rare dust infused blood directly into a Grimms system. They become much more dangerous along with a gluttonous taste for human flesh. So I wouldn't stand so close if I was you." She grabbed the syringe of Grimm blood and walked towards Crimson. "Now, it's time for your medicine."

The doctor gasped running at Cinder. "You're not seriously going to inject pure Grimm blood into his system. There's no telling what will happen without proper tests."

Cinder smacked the back of her hand against the doctor's face knocking him to the ground. "There's no better time to test it out than now." She injected the needle into Crimsons right arm pushing the Grimm blood into his vein.

Crimson slowly felt a throbbing pain in his arm that was in rhythm with his heartbeat making his fingers twitch at the same time. He looked down at the spot that the needle got injected into his arm seeing the spot slowly turning black and spreads across his arm. He watched as the blackness consumed his hand turning it into a claw as he yells out in pain rocking back and forth in the chair tugging at the restraints. He leaned his head to the left side as he yells while the color in his right eye turns from blue to red and the side of his face turns black.

Cinder smiled as she watched Crimson while the steel restraints that were holding him were starting to give making the doctor and other medical staff run for the exit and Emerald stand to side behind Cinder. Crimson gave out a roar breaking free sending out a massive wave of his now mixed aura making the very air in the area heavy and hard to breathe; knocking the staff to the floor, Emerald to one knee, and Cinder just barely standing.

Crimson growled breathing heavy as he looked around the room noticing the medical staff cowering and lunges at them as they scream in sheer terror. During all the screaming Emerald pulled out her pistols and started shooting at Crimson but several tendrils came out of his back blocking her shots, then Cinder formed her bow shooting several arrows at him more accurately but didn't fare any better than Emerald. Crimson looked over at both of them covered in blood roaring as he ran towards them but Cinder was barely able to knock him back through several brick walls with her fire blowback scaring members of the White Fang that happen to be in some of the rooms. Cinder collapsed to one knee from being exhausted from using so much energy defensively and standing in his presence.

Crimson stood up as if nothing had happened shaking off the debris that fell on him. He softly sniffed the air. "TA….U….RUS!" He roared out shaking the building as followed the scent.


	9. Chapter 9

The elevator bell dinged as it reached the top floor as the doors opened revealing Ozpins office at the top of Beacon Academy. The one stepping off was Glynda Goodwitch who had a very serious look on her face walking towards Ozpins desk in a fast walk slamming her hands down on his desk.

"Ozpin just what the hell is going on? There's a strange aura coming from the industrial district with so much force that even the Grimm are afraid." She said in a angered concerned tone.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair bringing his cup of coffee up to his lips taking a sip. "Don't worry Glynda, I've sent a team to investigate."

Back in the factory in the cell where the rest of Team CRNG was being held they could feel the powerful aura that was being unleashed. They heard the guards outside grunt as if being knocked out and the door opening up. The blindfolds were taken off and the ones coming to the rescue was Team RWBY.

Rei sat up when the restraints were cut. "Geez, certainly glad to see you guys."

"Here you'll probably need these." Blake replied as she handed out their weapons as they could hear roars through the walls.

Naomi and Giselle both covered their ears as Giselle spoke up. "Do you even know what's going on out there?"

"We don't know much but it's possible…" Weiss started.

"It could be Crimson; they've done something to him. Turned him into something monstrous." Yang finished seeing the three faunuas just look at her just in shock with what they have been told.

Naomi shook her head in disbelief. "No, I can't. It's not possible."

Ruby walked over placing her hand on Naomis shoulder. "It's going to be ok, we'll do all that we can to help."

"Alright, let's see if we can find him before things really get out of hand." Rei said as she grasped her sword.

"Ehh, I think that it's already past that Rei." Yang said as she pointed out the door.

The three faunuas looked out the door seeing that half of the hallway was already on fire. "Oh, great."

Cinder and Emerald made their way back up to the main floor meeting Mercury along the way who told them that area has been compromised. They've also moved the research notes that have been made about Crimson to a secure location. As they make their way outside to a watch a bullhead that was landing for them. As they watch the bullhead start to land they see the silhouette of a person crashing into the cockpit making the bullhead roll back and forth before crashing into the ground.

Stepping out of the wreckage was Adam with his clothes terribly shredded with claw marks on his chest panting heavily as his mask was broken in half with a cut over his left eye which was closed since there was too much blood that he couldn't see. Cinder put her hand up for Emerald and Mercury to hold back as they could hear slow thunderous pounds looking over to see the infected Crimson through the flames of the factory stalking Adam.

As Team RWBY and the rest of CRNG made their way back up to ground level behind Cinder and her faction as Crimson gave out a loud roar blowing out the flames in front of him then lunges at Adam who brings his sword up blocking Crimsons slashing claws. Rei collapsed to her knees in shock seeing how much Crimson had changed. Crimson put his hands up above his head putting them together before bringing them down slamming into Adams shoulder knocking him to his knees. Adam raised his arm only slightly before falling face down on the ground being depleted of his energy from their battle. Crimson raised his right hand over his head putting his fingers together preparing for the final blow then thrusts his arm down only to be stopped by the grasp of multiple arms onto his body.

Crimson looked down seeing Rei, Naomi, and Giselle all latched onto him all crying as they bury their faces into him. "Crimson, don't you know who we are?" Rei yelled out just as she holds tightly onto him.

"It's us, your girls." Giselle also yelled out.

Crimson groaned softly tilting his head from side to side as he looks at them. "My… girls…"

The girls gasped and smiled looking up at him. "Yes, we're your teammates Crimson." Naomi replied to him.

He brought a hand up and softly stroked each one of their heads. "My…. Team…. Team…. CRNG." He gave a groan as he felt a sharp pain in his back looking behind him as he sees Adam holding his sword into Crimsons back then swings his arm around slamming Adams head against the side of the bullhead.

Crimson roared out as Rei pulled Adams sword out while black aura gushed out of the wound enveloping Team CRNG in a dark mist knocking them to the ground all passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

The soft sound of chanting rang in the ears of Rei, Naomi, and Giselle as they lightly groaned and opened their eyes to see several hooded figures sitting over them in a room only lit by candles listening to them chant. As they sat up one of the figures stood up going towards the door opening it up and waves for someone to come in. A few seconds later the girls saw Professor Ozpin walk into the room and helped them to their feet.

Naomi groaned softly as she shook her head a little. "Eh, what happened to us Professor and just who are these people?"

"Well, to start with these are the Dragoon Monks. I've had to pull a lot of strings and call in some big favors to be able to get them here to help you all. Team RWBY brought you back to Beacon when you all lost consciousness. They explained the situation and that was when I called them here to help."

Giselle looked around the room. "Where is Crimson, why's he not here with us."

Ozpin gave a soft sigh tightening his grip on his cane. "He is in the other room with Glynda and the Dragoon Grandmaster." He walked over placing a hand on her shoulder giving an assuring smile. "Don't worry; he's in very good hands."

"But we would still like to see him for ourselves." Spoke Rei as she rose to her feet.

"Very well then and please be respectful to the Grandmaster." Ozpin lead them out of the room that they were in and lead them down the hall to another room. He turned the knob opening the door seeing Crimson laying on his back on the floor being covered with a blanket with Glynda and the Grandmaster kneeling on both sides of him. The girls gave a soft gasp as they see that Crimson had regained his regular human form after what had happen to him.

The Grandmaster turned towards the door looking at the girls. "You are friends of this young man?"

"Indeed they are, they are the rest of his team." Ozpin replied closing the door behind them.

"Must say that his body is good, but it is his spirit that is trouble. For he faces his greatest enemy himself."

Crimson suddenly jolted awake panting as he was laying face down on something cool almost as if it was metal. He sat up cracking his joints into place looking over the strange place that he was in. Looking around seeing that he was on some circular platform, he walked over to the edge kneeling down looking at a red boiling liquid that he appeared to be in some sort sea that was only contrasted by the icy blue sky that turns from one color to the other when they meet on the horizon. As he was looking around a figure slowly rose up from the liquid cloaked in it taking a step onto the platform as the liquid drips off the figures body sizzling as it makes contact with the platform.

"Hmph, it is unfortunate that we have to meet under such circumstances though we'd have to face each other eventually." Spoke the figure as it slowly steps towards Crimson with heavy wet footsteps. "To think that you have lived your life so casually knowing that you love the taste of the battlefield." He gave a soft chuckle as he raised his arms spreading them apart. "Gaze upon your own work, your own private sanctuary where you can look upon your victories, hear your opponents last gasp of breath." He closed his eyes having a smile on his face as if he was in such enjoyment taking in a deep.

Crimson clenched his fists so hard that they start to bleed then turns around charging at the figure roaring out loud morphing two blood blades in his hands while the figure simply flicks his arm sending the still boiling droplets at Crimson. Only when a couple of the droplets were a faction from Crimsons eyes he watches them slowly turn into shards making him have to halt his attack and bring his blades up blocking as much he could while still getting hit by ones he couldn't reach.

Crimson pants softly as blood drips from his wounds while the figure chuckles before speaking again. "You were so blind to the fact that you have the greatest weapon literally at your fingertips and yet you're not able to use it. You, who could even match the Maidens themselves and yet is not able to realize your full potential."

"You're right simply because I knew that I wasn't ready for it." Crimson replied as he sat down crossing his legs and slowly calmed himself.

The figure rushed Crimson grabbing him by the neck raising him up into the air with the hot liquid burning into Crimsons flesh. "And you believe that you are ready for it now." He slowly walked over to the edge still holding Crimson in the air over the sea of boiling blood.

Crimson groaned while his neck burns in pain making it hard for him to speak as he opened his mouth giving the figure his reply. "Yes, because I have to." He roared out as the platform starts to rumble while he raised his hands up into the air with his fingers up making blood pillars rise up out of the sea making the figure smile as he knew of his demise then slowly closed his eyes while Crimson brought his arms down making the pillars crash down onto the figure finally defeating him.

Crimson slowly opened his eyes seeing the rest of his team along with Glynda, Ozpin, and another person that he hasn't been introduced too standing or sitting beside him. He smiled and softly spoke. "What does someone have to do to get some breakfast around here?" The girls gasped while tears came into their eyes as all three of them tackle him nuzzling their faces into his chest. He brought his hands up softly rubbing their heads while they cried against his chest saying how much they missed him. He looked up at the others while the smiled at him as he gives a soft sigh while still holding the rest of his team. "It's good to be back."


	11. Chapter 11

Some time had passed since the incident with Cinder and her group which had given Team CRNG some much needed relaxation. After spending several days in the medical wing of Beacon Academy to regain his strength he spent another few days training with the rest of his Team to get back into fighting form.

To the southwest of Vale just several miles from the Vacuo border between the Sem Mountains is a place called the Styx Marshes a place that not even the bravest of huntsmen dare to trend due to the extreme amount of Grimm that inhabit the surrounding area. As an alpha Goliath is walking through the Marshes a large shadow is cased over it which it raises its trunk up letting out a bellow then followed by a loud screech from above.

On a large perch on the Sem Mountains that looked over the Marshes and yet was still hidden from being picked up by radar since the large amount of Grimm has caused interference being able to keep what lived in the Marshes a perfect secret. What stood on the perch eating its latest meal which happened to be an alpha Goliath. After eat its fill the Grimm took the carcass and dropped it into the Marshes watching as it slowing sank beneath the surface.

The Grimm felt a presence near it, for being so old that it learned many talents making it turned its head around seeing a large snake Grimm slowly raised a third of its body up into the air slowly spreading its hood open and making a sinister growling hiss.

"You always knew just how to make an entrance don't you Shi." The Grimm smiled as it looked the other who was named Shi Renzu. She was a very rare cobra type Grimm who was just as old as the other one.

She gave a soft chuckle. "You've never been one to fool Roc. One of these years I might be able to look you straight in the eyes." She lowered herself down and closed her hood as she coiled herself into a mound of her own body. "So how was your meal, I could sense that you were enjoying it."

"Indeed and perfectly aged too. Very nice and tender at 400 years old, that should last me for awhile." Both Roc and Shi lifted their heads up when they heard a howl in the distance. "I was wondering when he was going to take some time off to come see us."

A few moments later another huge Grimm walked into the area that Roc and Shi were in but this one was in a the form of a wolf but not of the more commonly know Beowolf to the humans. He sat down with the tip of his tail wiggling back and forth tearing down the trees that were within reach.

Roc looked over at the new Grimm. "It's good to see you Fenrir, it has been awhile hasn't it?" He turned his eyes up in a thinking motion. "A little over a thousand years if my memory is correct." He looked back down at Fenrir as his eyes start glowing red as a sign of frustration. "And that was when you got drunk at one of the largest wineries in Remnant and then proceeded to destroy five different towns. You had a hangover for a week."

Fenrir slowly put his ears down as Roc spoke. "Yes, that's true. But I have some important information I think that you both should be interested in." Both Roc and Shi did seem to be interested even though Fenrir did get into trouble he wasn't one to lie.

"Alright, just is it that you want to share with us." Shi spoke while opening her mouth extending her fangs out.

"I believe that the human woman has gone too far. She had gone to the extent of giving a blood transfusion to one of my children with that of a human." Fenrir snarled exposing his teeth. "It makes the ice in my veins just boil when I think about it."

Shi gave another growling hiss. "I believe that she has outlived her usefulness, her and her little group if they are causing this much trouble."

"That is enough from both of you." Roc replied lifting a wing up in a calming motion. "You both know the cycle; she causes trouble which makes negative emotions that leads the Slabs to the humans making them stronger then we eat the mature ones taking the emotions that they have gathered for ourselves while making sure that there aren't too many Slabs waking around the world that there would be no more humans."

"I know that Roc, but I still don't like it." Fenrir complained. "And it just had to be with this Phlegewhatsitsname too."

"Did you mean the Phlegethon?" Shi replied sounding a bit concerened.

Roc gave a small grin. "So, the Phlegethon is a part of this is huh. I just might have to pay him a little visit and introduce myself." He spread his wings open and launched himself into the air while Shi and Fenrir looked on in awe until he was out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Crimson was alone sitting on the edge of the river bank tossing rocks into the water. The sound of rocks crunching makes him look over towards the sound seeing that it was an older man that would be in his mid to late 70s.

"You always did like coming here when you were younger." Spoke the old man. "Though it was either for fishing or thinking and since you don't have your pole I don't think that you're going to try using your hands."

Crimson gave a soft chuckle tossing another rock into the water. "Am I that easy to read?"

The old man smiled while walking over sitting down next to Crimson. "Where's the rest of your team? I figured that you're always so close together."

"They went to the beach with a couple of other teams from Beacon; I figured that they could use some relaxing time."

The old man gave a soft sigh. "Don't you think that they would enjoy it more if you were there with them?"

"Yeah, I believe that they would. Although I wouldn't be here thinking just like you said." He leaned back placing his hands behind him to hold him up.

The old man gave a soft chuckle as he pointed up the river. "Remember years ago when I brought you down here and we camped for the weekend just when the salmon run was at its peak? You said that you were going down to the river to drown a few worms."

Crimson laughed along with him. "Oh yes, that was when I caught that 30 pound king taimen that pulled me into the water off the rock that I standing on. I did manage to reel it in and carry it back though waddling like I was some kind of crazy cheat movie monster." He looked over at the old man. "How about when after dinner and you put an eaten corn cob in your mouth making it look like you were having big fat yellow cigar?"

"Myah see myah." Chuckles softly which slowly dies down to a soft mood. "I also found you down here when you decided that you wanted to become a Huntsman, which was one of the biggest things that you thought about at that time."

Crimson sighed as he tossed another rock into the water. "Indeed it was, though I've never once rejected that decision even after meeting the girls and forming the team."

The old man took in a deep breath then slowly exhaled. "I miss you Crimson."

Crimson sniffled softly as he lightly slides his index finger across his nose. "I miss you too Grandpa." He looked over to the side seeing that he was indeed alone.


	13. Chapter 13

It was night in the city as Crimson sat on top of the apartment complex that him and his team was staying with his feet hanging over the side going back and forth between looking over the cityscape then down at his scroll with a number that wasn't programmed into it dated two days prior. He looked up into the night sky as he recalls the night.

 _Crimson tossed and turned in his bed not feeling comfortable since it was a humid night. The sound of his scroll vibrating on the headboard made him shoot upright and answer the call not even looking to see who was calling. "Hello, who is this?" he spoke in a groggy voice._

 _"_ _Hello there…Phlegethon, long time no talk." Spoke a female on the other end of the line who Crimson knew just who it is._

 _Crimson quickly changed his attitude to a serious nature. "Just how were you able to get my number Cinder?"_

 _She gave a soft as if she was lightly sliding her hand across his cheek. "It was quite simple actually, when we had you prisoner and confiscated your belongings I just put your number into mine in case I felt like I could use a good conversation."_

 _"_ _Alright; now you have my attention, just what do you want?"_

 _"_ _Come up onto the roof and I'll tell you more." She replied as she disconnected the line._

 _Without a second thought he sneaked out of the apartment without waking up the rest of his team he made his way up into the roof where he spotted the woman in her classic red dress sitting on the edge of the building. "You know you could've told me that you were here for a social call."_

 _Cinder turned her head towards him. "You came all the way up here in just your shorts." She gave a soft chuckle. "I bet you thought that you might get to have a little fun in the moonlight."_

 _He looked down seeing that he was in just his shorts. "Apparently getting dressed wasn't the first thing on my mind since I was a bit more concerned about an unwanted guest. Besides you said you wanted to talk more."_

 _"_ _Indeed." She swung her legs back onto the building standing up and slowly walked towards him with her heels clicking with each step. "I have a proposition for you. How about you join me, since I know that you're not really affiliated with anyone except yourself." She slowly walked around him like a shark that was about to attack its prey. "I can always use a good second in command."_

 _"_ _I always figured that would be either Mercury or Emerald." He kept her in his sight just in case she decided to provoke him._

 _"_ _That is true, but I've felt that I needed just the right person who I would enjoy having by my side. Since you were able to put Adam out of commission and I've been fascinated with your abilities." She lightly placed her index finger on his chest. "And you my dear Crimson, I've chosen you. You can have anything you want."_

 _"_ _Would that include you?" He spoke in a jokingly fashion._

 _She gave him a devilish smile as she leaned her head close to his whispering into his ear. "Possibly, in time." She pulled back while taking a few steps away. "When you've made up your mind, give me a call." She gave him a wink before she leaped off the roof to next going out of sight._

By this time he was pacing back and forth wondering just what to do; he even went to his favorite thinking spot yesterday which made him think even more. He looked down at his scroll taking in a deep breath before bringing up the number and pressing the dial button. Two rings before the line was picked up. "Hello Cinder, I'm ready."

"Hmm… are you now? Very well, you will have to pass a test to prove yourself." She replied being somewhat pleased.

He took in a deep breath then slowly exhales. "Ok, what is your test?"

"A simple one really, all you have to do is bring me Ozpins cane."

There was a pause before he spoke again with a hint of uncertainty. "You know very well that there's only one way to achieve it."

"How you do it is of no concern of mine as long you achieve it." She hangs up leaving the disconnected tone ringing in his ear a couple of seconds before he closes his scroll putting it in his pocket.


	14. Chapter 14

Rei woke up in the middle of the night getting a drink of water since it was overcast the city lights lit up the sky but seemed that there was a strange glow coming from Beacon that she decided to turn on the TV to see if there was any news.

"This is Lisa Lavender reporting here at the VNN studio with that there is confirmation that Beacon Academy is under attack but is yet unknown who the assailant or assailants are at this time. We will be following this story and be giving out new information as soon it comes in."

She ran back into the bedroom waking up Naomi and Giselle telling them that they are going to Beacon.

Crimson slowly and methodically worked his way through the courtyard disarming security and beating down students that were still half asleep, shocked, and most still in their sleepwear. He takes several steps before stopping to look at two familiar faces.

"Stop right there young scalawag." Said Professor Port while holding onto his weapon. "If you don't cease and desist then we will have to resort to violence."

"Of course we would like to handle this situation quickly as possible." Said Doctor Oobleck taking a drink from his thermos.

Crimson put his hands in the pockets of his coat and slowly walked towards them. "I have no quall with you both so stay out of my way."

Professor Port reached out grabbing Crimsons arm as he walked by. "Why are you doing this son?"

"Because it is necessary." He pulled his other hand out forming a knife striking at the Professor before Oobleck intervenes blocking Crimsons strike with his thermos activating it into the flamethrower blowing a fireball towards Crimson. Crimson planted his foot pivoting around dodging the blast while pulling his arms out of his coat exposing his scared torso to the teachers as Port loads his weapon while Oobleck kept Crimson busy giving Port the time he needed.

When Port was ready to fire a grape shot of lightning Dust at Crimson which he turned his back towards Port making him hesitate to pull the trigger as Crimson gave a high kick to Oobleck knocking him back into Port. Crimson charged both of them grabbing both of their faces in his hands smashing the back of their heads into the ground and uses the momentum to flip forward landing on his feet continuing his walk towards Ozpin stepping into the elevator pressing for the top floor.

Glynda stood at the top floor outside of the elevator doors watching the lights as they lit up while the elevator grew closer. She gripped her crop tightly as cast several spells charging and preparing for when the elevator arrives. When it reaches the top floor with a ding of the bell she unleashes her spells blasting them through the steel doors, breathing softly she walks over to the elevator casting a spell to open the doors being very surprised when she finds that it's empty. She slowly stepped back not knowing just where she could be attacked from constantly looking over her shoulders. She gave a quick look down at the floor as a red spike came up from the floor making her have to skip back as several more spikes appear from where she had stepped before casting another spell blowing out the floor.

She walked over to the hole giving a quick look down as she hears a rumbling behind her she turns around as Crimson crashed up through the floor and she casts a small on the tip of the crop a smacking it against his cheek then unleashes the spell causing him to fly across the room crashing through the desk.

Crimson groaned as he stood back up cracking his neck. "Mmmm, I knew that you were going to be tough Gylnda. At least I get to see just how tough."

She waved her crop restoring the floor back to normal before turning to face him. "If you wanted to visit you could've done it without all of the theatrics or the dead bodies."

"Dead no, injured yes." He walked over to the window looking down into the courtyard seeing medical personal treating all the wounded.

Gylnda walked over next to him placing her back against the glass while crossing her arms. "Don't think that you are going to get away with this, this'll probably get the world to hunt you down."

He slowly walked over standing close in front of her while her eyes were focused with his. "I've been hunter for so long that I've forgotten what it's like to be hunted." He chuckled softly changing his tone from one of serious to cheerful. "I'm just too good, even for you Gylnda."

She tried moving forward but finds herself stuck in place as she looks down seeing two of his blood knives plunged into her shoulders going even through the glass. She tried moving her wrist to cast a spell but he does a spin kick smashing her through the glass and out of the room. He took in a deep breath before he slowly exhales taking a step away he heard the tinkling sound of glass as he turned his head away seeing Glynda mustering up some strength casting a spell hurling shards of glass back into his direction. He easily blocked the shards swatting them away with his hands, thinking that he's gotten them all and gives a gasp when he sees a shard hidden from his initial defense closing in on his right eye.

He let out a painful yell kneeling down placing both of his hands on the right side of his face while blood dripped from between his fingers. He takes several hard breathes before removing the shard from his face and trying to keep his composure.

The sounds of footsteps were heard as Crimson turned around gazing with blood streaming down his face before Ozpin who took a sip from his mug. "You want something from me Crimson?"

Crimson formed two single wrist blades on his hands while standing up taking an attack stance in front of Ozpin. "I'm sorry, but it's what I have to do."

Ozpin placed his mug down on part of the desk that was still intact and flips his cane up taking a defensive posture. "Then come take it." They both stared at each other for what seemed to be a very long time listening to each other's breathing with them both being in a state of complete calm like taking a deep breath just before the plunge. As a single strained of sweat runs down the side of Ozpins forehead and down over his eye making it twitch just a bit giving Crimson his chance to strike.

Crimson made his way back down to ground level having ripped his shirt apart into strips wrapping several around his head bandaging his right eye while holding onto Ozpins cane meeting the rest of his team that were in shocked by what he had done the Beacon. He walked past them only to be stopped by Rei's blade at his neck. "You know that we will have to stop you Sir, it's what you would do to any of us." She said.

He took Ozpins cane and pushed her blade away from his neck breathing heavily. "I've taught you well girls…" Naomi and Giselle groaned from they were hit from behind knocking them both out while Rei turned facing them to see another Crimson standing there as he lunged towards her grabbing her by the neck lifting her up off the ground. "But I've didn't teach you everything and there's a few things that even you didn't know about me."

She looked behind her seeing the Crimson that she was looking at before slowly collapses into a pool dark red liquid and moves towards Crimson being absorbed into his body. She gasps for breath. "Why…why are you doing this?" She reaches her hand out softly caressing his blood covered face.

He brought her head close to his whispering into her ear. "Go back to where we first met, you all will know everything." He gives her a head butt knocking her out and drops her on the ground before making his way towards an evacuation stepping into one the departing medical transports. After leaving Beacon he pulled out his scroll calling Cinder for a spot where he can meet up with her.

He lands the transport near the harbor and abandons it not wanting to lead anyone who may have followed him. When he finally met up with Cinder in a warehouse filled with shipping containers he pulled out Ozpins cane and presents it to her. Cinder gave a light smile and softly waved her hand. "Keep it, think of it as a trophy and a sign of passage." She walked over to him placing her hand on his cheek. "You who have sacrificed your own flesh for this moment, I'm glad to have seen you succeed."

Crimson groaned softly as he leaned up against a container placing his right hand on the right side of his face. "I need to get patched up and get some rest."

Cinder chuckled softly as she raised her hand up. "I might be able to help you out with both of those." She gave a smile as she ignites a small flame in the palm of her hand.


	15. Chapter 15

"Crimson!" Rei yelled out as she sat up waking in a bed in what seemed to be a mobile hospital. She looked over to the side seeing Giselle and Naomi lying down next to her, she reached over lightly shaking both of them to wake them up. "Hey girls, come on wake up."

Naomi groaned as she rolled on her side. "Five more minutes, I've got a headache."

"I know that you do but we've got to get moving. There might be something that Crimson has left for us about what happened."

When Rei finished her statement the twins shot up tossing the covers off while putting their shoes. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Giselle spoke up after tying her shoes tight.

The girls quietly sneaked out of the hospital and made their way through the city which was still state of shock, aggression, and rioting. They manage to get a glimpse at a local paper to see that it was the next day figuring that they have been out for about 12 hours. By going around the city they eventually made it to a vacant lot which use to be the building that Crimson had first met Rei. They looked around searching for something that out of the ordinary.

After looking for some time they found a single micro-chip that could be placed into a scroll that had the words 'Play Me' written on the case. "So, what do you want to do Rei? You want to play it here or find some secret spot to play it?" asked Naomi.

"I believe it would be better if we were indoors just so someone doesn't come along and get a glimpse of what's on the chip." Replied Rei placing the chip into her pocket.

They made their way back to their apartment making sure that they weren't followed. Rei took the chip out of her pocket sliding it into her scroll and slides the content up onto the TV screen so they can see the content better. Rei tapped down on the file opening it up revealing a video. She tapped on it again starting the video that showed Crimson.

"Hello girls, if you're watching this right now then you're in the apartment since I've set the chip to be played on this TV. I know that you're all upset about what happened but you three know me very well and would've taken the same opportunity. I was given a chance to join Cinders faction which would be a step closer to achieving the peace that we want, but all I've had to do to join was get Ozpins cane and I believe that you know how that turned out. I didn't tell you about anything since I needed you girls to really sell your emotions if we happen to meet and not have you three just put on a face. Now that you know what I'm up too I want you girls to be good and have faith in me and my abilities, hopefully we will be together again soon. I also want you three to keep up with your training so I can really test your strength. Love you girls very much."

When the video finished there was a soft sizzle sound they give a soft sniff of the air then looks down at Rei's scroll seeing smoke coming out of the chip input making her panic trying to get the chip out before it could do some serious damage to her scroll. They just looked around the room and each other for some time before one of them decided to speak up.

"So, we are we going to do now?" Asked Giselle.

"I'm going to follow Crimsons order and trust him." Replied Rei. "Besides we still have training to do and make him proud."

Crimson groaned as he sat up on his bed from having not sleeping well leaning his back against the wall and places his right hand against the right side of his face remembering how Cinder cauterized it hopefully clearing it from infection and stopping the bleeding. He reached over to the coffee table placing several painkillers and antibiotic pills in his hand before placing them in his mouth washing them down with some water.

There was a knock on the door that made him groan more. "Who is it?"

"It's Emerald you punk, Miss Cinder wants to have a word with you." Replied Emerald being a bit muffled by the door.

"Alright, I'll be right out when I get changed."

After a few minutes Crimson walked out of the room while Emerald was standing next to the door obviously waiting for him being in a upset mood. She moved her hand in a gesture towards the direction that they had to go and she started to walk with Crimson walking behind her.

She turned her head back a bit towards him before looking straight ahead. "Don't get any wrong ideas, Miss Cinder might have affection for you but I still have my doubts. If you try anything funny I will kill you."

He chuckled softly while still following her. "Don't think that since I'm missing an eye means that you could still beat me after our last encounter." He raised his hand up a bit closing his fingers except his index finger pointing it at her back right before she makes a sudden stop at a door then steps aside making him lower his hand.

He opened the door stepping inside seeing Cinder sitting down at a table with a chair across from her with a box in the center. "Come in Crimson, have a seat." She asked him. "I do hope that you are feeling much better after your incident."

Crimson made his way to the chair sitting down. "I'm starting to feel much better, smart thinking that you used your fire abilities to stop the bleeding."

"Anything to help since now that you're part of my group now." She gave a soft smile before pushing the box towards him. "I've decided to give you a token of my appreciation."

He returned her smile taking the box. "Thanks. Emerald thinks that I'm stealing you away from her."

She chuckled placing the back of her hand up towards her mouth. "Does she really, well she has been looking to me for some time so I wouldn't past her when she thinks like that." She placed her hand down on the table. "Alright open up the box and see what you got."

He placed his hands on the side of the box lifting the top off showing off the top half of a Beowolf mask with the right eye of the mask covered. He reached down lifting the mask up. "This is absolutely beautiful. Did you pick it out yourself?"

"Actually I didn't. An associate of mine said that you would like it."

He looked over at Cinder raising his eyebrow a bit. "And who would that be?"

"That would be me." Replied a woman stepping out of the shadow. Crimson knew just who this woman was with her own Grimm mask that was covered in black feathers that fell over her hair. Her red and black outfit along with her rotary sheath with a single hilt sticking out. She walked over to Crimson as Cinder stood up and walked out of the room. The woman stood next to him before taking her mask off showing her face that was similar to Yang's but her eyes were a constant fiery red. "It's been a long time hasn't it? My apprentice."

"Former apprentice but indeed it has been a long time. Raven." He smiled up at her as he brought his mask up placing it on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway along with a mixture of jewelry clinking with each step. Cinder was leading Crimson down a hallway were the masonry was purple that also had several bundles crystals along next to the wall. After several weeks Cinder had contacted her superior and asked if she would be interested in meeting Crimson face to face. Her superior agreed and now after being teleported to their base in what Cinder calls the "Grimmscape".

After walking for a bit they come to a pair of doors and Cinder takes a step forward and knocks on the door. The doors opened into the room which looked like a conference room looking over the Grimmscape. There were a couple of chairs that were around a table made of crystal and sitting at the end of the table facing the doors was a woman cloaked in a black dress, her skin and hair were just as white as fresh snow in the light of a full moon.

"Hello Mistress, it's always good to see you." Cinder bowed her head a bit towards the woman who in return gave a soft nod of her head in return.

"It's good that you are doing good as well Cinder my dear." Replied the woman who turned to her head looking over at Crimson who had his face covered by the hood of his coat. "And this must be the young man who you have spoke greatly of." She stood up out of her seat. "My name is Salem, would you give me the honor of yours."

"It's Crimson, Madame." He replied.

"Ah, the Phlegethon. So it is indeed a pleasure to meet you eye to eye."

Crimson groaned softly in discomfort hearing the last three words. "I know that I have a disability but that doesn't mean that I'm a vegetable hooked up to life support."

Salem chuckled softly as she stood up from her chair walking over to Cimson she reached out with a hand and softly caress her hand against his mask which he lightly pushed away with the back of his hand. "No need to get all tense over such a little thing." She gave a soft smile before turning around and walked back to her seat.

Before she could sit down she felt a tug on her wrist making her look down to the red tendril wrapped around her which lead back up Crimsons hand which was covered by the sleeve of his coat. "Who said that I was finished with you?"

Salem looked down at her wrist then back at Crimson as the room softly rumbled and a black mist came out from under her dress showing that she was raising her aura. Not being outdone he started to raise his aura along hers tightening his hold on her wrist. Being in their presence like this made Cinder drop to her knees putting her hand up to her throat not being able to breathe. Salem looked over at Cinder and quickly rescinded her aura making the mist disappear. "Alright, I believe that's enough fun for now." She raised her arm up making the tendril dissolve from her wrist freeing her from his grip. "Keep it up and you'll go far young man."

He chuckled softly. "Thanks for the encouragement." He turned next to Cinder helping her back to her feet. "Now if you'll excuse me." He walked out the door with Cinder slumping on his shoulder helping her out.

Salem gave a soft sign when the doors closed. "Alright you can come out now."

"Oh, now is that any way to treat an old friend." Spoke a male voice from the shadows above Salem making her look up. Out of the shadows on the ceiling stood a well dress male holding onto a cane.

Salem looked up at the male as he slowly walked down the ceiling towards the floor. "Count Oaroc, how pleasant that you could visit. And how is the rest of your family?"

As the Count made his way towards a pillar he replied to her. "Well, you know my sister Shi is just as classy as ever and my brother is still upset about Cinders little boy toy killing all his children." He finally reached the floor standing next to her. "So, just what do you think about the boy?"

Salem looked over at him. "I think that he has potential. If he stays in line he'll become a wonderful asset."

He chuckled softly. "He is pretty smart you know."

"How so?" She replied back looking at him with a confused look.

"That little spat that you two were having." He said to her which she nodded. "He was just getting a base line for your abilities, since you were caught up in the moment you graciously gave it to him."

Salem gritted her teeth and softly whispered in a sinister tone. "Clever boy."

He chuckled softly. "Calm yourself, we'll know how to deal with him when the time comes."

The sound of steel clashing along with a mixture of gunfire and castings hitting the floor echoed through the training hall. The rest of Team CRNG was training with Team RWBY knowing that they would help them in this particular time. They were following Crimsons last order which was to keep on training and to his secret from everyone else. CRNG were panting heavily as RWBY wiped their faces clearing the sweat off.

Naomi cracked her neck and knuckles as she lifted her snake sword taking a defense stance while slowly taking a step towards Blake trying to force her to make a move against her. Naomi flicked her wrist detaching the swords magnetic field separating the blades into making her swords bladed whip form. She flicked her wrist again sending the blades at Blake wrapping them around her; Naomi yanked her arm back tightening the grip on Blake only for her image to disappear. Realizing that it was her shadow clone she looked around trying to figure where she is possible to come from. She felt a small prick in her back and slowly turned her head a bit seeing Blake behind her with her sword against her back. Naomi raised her hands up as if she was giving up only flicking her wrist again wrapping the whip around both herself and Blake figuring that Blake would believe that she wouldn't turn her own weapon on herself to deal a killing blow.

"Enough, battle is a draw." Spoke up Weiss.

Naomi moved her hand again releasing both herself and Blake returning her weapon back to sword form and placing it in the sheath. "That was quite a workout wasn't it."

Blake chuckled softly. "You've been doing very well these past few weeks. Not just you but everyone else."

Yang walked out tossing a towel at Blake having it land on her head. "Yeah, you've all been getting stronger every day. Soon enough you'll be able to rip a paladin in have, just like me." She smiled over at Naomi.

"Don't you girls keep get hated on by everyone knowing about what Crimson did?" Weiss asked only to get a smack on the back of the head by Ruby.

"You know better than that Weiss, how would you feel if one of us went rouge and the others had no idea what was going to happen." Replied Ruby as she looked back over at CRNG. "At least you were found innocent of the charges so that's a plus."

"Yeah, it is a plus." Replied Rei as she took a drink of water. "Though I have to consider ourselves lucky that we weren't thrown to the public like meat to dogs."

"Only just as long they didn't separate me from my sister." Giselle spoke up as she hugged Naomi softly nuzzling against her.

"And we're going to do what it takes to clear Crimsons name." Rei said clenching her fists. "There's always something bigger at work just in the shadows that everyone tends to over look."

"Wow, what a way to kill the mood Rei."


	17. Chapter 17

Through the training room the sounds of swords clashing echoed against the walls. Raven and Crimson were dueling with Crimson on the attack while Raven's on the defensive. Even though Raven is a master of Iaido preferring to settle things quickly there are times where even she would have to battle for some time and even pasted some of her teachings to Crimson.

Raven blocks several of Crimson strikes but slowly a face of disappointment appeared on her face. "Come on; stop using the regular attacks already." Upon hearing her words Crimson started to revert to an unorthodox method of fighting such as tossing a sword up into the air and attacking with his tendrils making Raven block them before retrieving the sword giving her a down strike that she was barely able to catch in time. She gave a smile while looking back at him. "Good, good. That's more like it."

They continued their duel around the room with each trying to see if the other will make that one mistake giving the other the finish that they needed. Crimson was a dual wielder giving strike at Raven making her have to flick her wrist that had her sword giving deflecting parries. With another strike he was able to knock her hand to and give her a disarming slash knocking her blade out of her hand sending it across the floor.

The sound of slow clapping was heard behind them as they both looked to see that it was Cinder. "Very impressive, it's a good thing that I'm not on your bad side or it wouldn't end well for me." Crimson went over to a shelf placing the sword down and wiping the sweat off his face. "Get cleaned up, Miss Salem wants you to go to the Faustian Hotel. She said that there's a special mission for you when you get there."

"A special mission huh?" Replied Crimson as he walked over to the door. "Alright, I get packed and be on my way."

The Faustian Hotel was in Mistral that for a front is a hotel for the high society. But in reality is its own mini country that's a safe haven for just about anyone that can pay, from members of the White Fang to Huntsmen and assassins. There would be scuffles between factions but the staff would look the other way if you paid for cleaning up your mess.

After spending several hours of traveling Crimson finally makes it to the hotel, while walking through the main entrance he looked around at several of the people lingering around in the small lounge having some of the free drinks. He walked up to the counter and checked in grabbing his key. When he was out of side one of the patrons pulled out a scroll and found a secret spot to make a call.

While driving in his personal vehicle General Ironwood gets a call on his scroll. Being connected to his car he pressed a switch behind his steering wheel to answer the call. "This is Ironwood."

"General, Sir. We've received information that The Phlegethon is at the Faustian Hotel." Spoke the person over the line.

"The Faustian huh? I don't care what it takes. I want this man dead. Beaten, broken, his head on my wall kind of DEAD!" Yelled out Ironwood.

"Ye… yes Sir. I'll have our best squad take him down." Replied the caller trying to quickly make the General happy, who then ended the call leaving Ironwood to his thoughts.

When he stopped at a traffic light he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I'll get you Crimson, I swear it. I'll get you for what you've done to Ozpin."

When Crimson checked into his room he tossed his bag onto the lounge chair and flopped on the king size bed. It was surprising that the hotel room was about the size of the apartment that Team CRNG use to live in. He slowly started to close his eyes when he heard the rustling of a paper coming from the door making him sit up and walk back over picking up the envelope.

When he opened the envelope and about to pull the contents he tossed it onto the chair and groaned softly while going into the bathroom turning on the sink faucet cupping some of the running water and splashes it on his face. He looked into the mirror seeing his reflection as the water runs off, his groans slowing turns into yells before he smashes his fist against the mirror shattering it as a mixture of blood and broken mirror fall into the sink. After he calmed down and cleaned his hand he changed his clothes then flopped down on the bed believing some rest would make him feel better.

Rushing footsteps echoed through the quiet halls since the day had turned into night, these were a special group of Atlesian soldiers both man and machine commanded by Major Winter Schnee. They stormed the silent lobby going up to the front desk and getting a key card for the room that Crimson was staying in. The Major sent several soldiers up their targets position while she had others held for backup.

The soldiers made their way to the targets room which happened to be on the 20th floor. Crimson groaned softly while he rolled over in the bed as one of the soldiers placed the key card into the door lock unlocking it. The sound of the key unlocking the door made Crimson open his eyes as he rolls over the side of the bed flipping the mattress up just as the soldiers burst into the room firing at the mattress until they emptied their clips.

"I'm going to give you two choices that I didn't give your brethren." Crimson said. "You can either throw down your weapons and leave. Or stay and join your brethren forever walking the banks of the River Styx."

"We're not scared of you Phlegethon." Replied a soldier.

"Well, you should be. I will show you just what flows through the Phlegethon."

When Crimson heard the sound of the clips clanking against the floor he leapt out from behind the mattress and activating his semblance morphing two blood blades into his hands and starts cutting down the soldiers as some of them screamed in pain and Crimson sliced the head off one of the robots then smashed it under his foot. When one of them was able to reload his rifle Crimson threw a tendril out of his arm grabbing the ankle of the soldier before he was able to fire and flung his arm back throwing the soldier into the window shattering the glass throwing the him out the window.

After hearing the thud of the body smash against the ground the Major sent several more men up as she armed herself with her saber and sidearm in case she was going to step in. Crimson went through the bodies of the dead soldiers grabbing up several flash bang grenades. He stepped out of the room only to be fired upon from the elevator.

"You're gonna die now you punk!" Yelled out a soldier from the elevator.

Crimson stuffed a grenade into a robot head and tossed it towards the elevator making the soldiers scatter before it explodes shaking the floor as civilians screamed while trying to escape. Hearing gunshots made him peer out the doorway to see several people lying in the hallway dead.

"What are you doing these people? They have nothing to do with anything?" Crimson spoke out in anger.

"They were just unfortunate to get in our way." Replied a soldier. Hearing that made Crimson clinched his fists till his palms started bleeding and he formed two wrist blades wanting to get up close and personal. Wanting to see the light fade from their eyes.

Winter placed her hand on the hilt of her saber as she made her way over towards the elevator alone. "I believe that it's time that I've met the Phlegethon in person."

Panting heavily Crimson was covered in blood and oil he slowly made his way towards the staircase. He walked slowly from being injured in the previous fight; he pushed the door to the staircase open only to be stopped by the sounds of a child crying. He looked back down the hallway seeing a girl crying over her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up. Please wake up." Cried out the girl while she shook her parents. Crimson slowly walked back over to the girl standing next to her as he held a hand on his waist covering a deep wound. She looked up towards him, she had two different colored eyes one was pink and the other was brown with tears flowing out of both of them. "Were you the one who killed the people who hurt my parents?"

"Yes, I was." Replied Crimson as he kneeled down and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do you want to come with me?" She gave a nod as she wiped her nose with her arm before taking his hand. "What's your name?"

She sniffled softly. "My name's Neo."

"Well Neo, let's get out of here and I'll give you a new home." He placed his arm around Neo lightly leaning on her as they made their way down the stairs leaving red and black footprints in their wake.


End file.
